


My to do List: Gavin Free

by London_Lilac



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Model!Meg, Model!Ryan, Photographer!Gavin, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Lilac/pseuds/London_Lilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is lost in a foreign country and can't find anyone who speaks English. How will he react and how will he find his way? </p>
<p>(Taking some time off to organize some stuff and let life calm down a bit but I'm not abandoning this just yet, just taking my time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a multi-chapter fic or not but I hope you enjoy.  
> EDITORS NOTE: Very slow update

Ryan knew he should have taken that German crash course because as soon as he got off the plane, he knew he was fucked.  


Ryan had been approached by a popular German fashion company a few weeks prior and had been asked to model a new clothing line that would be released just in time for spring. He had gladly taken the job thinking that this would be great to add to his portfolio and a good way to get his name out there. Meg -a fellow model- had offered to give him a low down on basic German but he had kindly turned her down, telling her he would only be there for a few days and would most likely find someone who could show him around. Yet here he was, the great James Ryan Haywood lost in the middle of Germany.  


Ryan had tried looking around for any signs that had any English on it at all but was unsuccessful. He tried talking to the locals, asking if anyone spoke the tiniest bit of English but had once again got the short end of the stick. 

Now Ryan wasn’t known to have anxiety but even in a situation like this it was hard not to have a bit of panic run through you. Ryan picked up his large duffle bag containing his basic needs and walked over to an empty table and chair that overlooked one of the many canals that ran through the city. Taking a seat in the chair, he unzipped the light jacket he was wearing and popped the first few buttons of his dress shirt, having felt a bit warm from the minor anxiety attack that rushed through him. Ryan took a deep breath and let his arms fall limp at his sides. He held his breath for six seconds before letting it go, he felt some of the worry and panic leave through his arms and onto the ground.  


Ryan repeated this a few times until he felt his heart rate slow and hands stop shaking. The Georgian man was unaware of the attention he had caught from a young man who was passing by. 

“Are you alright there, mate?” The voice had a strong British accent to it and scared Ryan out of his meditation trance. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. You just looked like you could use some help.”  


Ryan for some unknown reason was dumbfounded. He was captivated by the strangers bright green eyes and windswept hair and was blown away by the fact that this stranger spoke English. Looking away shyly after staring for so long, Ryan cleared his throat before talking to the Brit.

“Actually, some help would be great right now.” 

The lads eyes seemed to become even brighter after Ryan had asked for his assistance. 

“American! You’re from America! I’ve always wanted to go there but I just haven’t had the right opportunity yet.” The British man seems to ramble on about the things he would love to see over in America and Ryan couldn’t help find the man's rambling cute.

“Gosh, I’m sorry. I’ve been rambling again. My name’s Gavin by the way. Gavin Free” the lad extended his arm and offered him hand 

Standing up from his chair, Ryan accepted Gavin’s hand for a proper greeting. 

“Ryan Haywood and it’s fine. I’m just glad to have finally found someone who can speak English.” 

“Ryan Haywood? The James Ryan Haywood?”

Ryan felt his cheeks become warm as the man in front of him had acknowledged who he was. 

“Um, the one and only?” Ryan had no idea what to do in a situation like this. He’s never ran into someone who knew who he was. 

“Say, you’re not here for the Spring fashion line photo shoot are you?”

“Actually, that’s exactly why I’m here.” 

Was this man another model for the shoot? He certainly had the looks to be a model with his European charm and perfectly tanned skin. Ryan’s mind started to wonder what the man would look like with a little less clothing and sprawled out under him. Ryan quickly cleared that image from his head as he felt heat pool into his lower half. 

“Really? So am I! I’m one for the photographers for the session. If you want, I can take you to the studio and show you around a bit.” 

Ryan wasn’t going to lie, he was a bit disappointed that Gavin wasn’t a model but quickly cheered up after Gavin offered to show him around. It would be a great way to get to know the lad a bit more. 

“That would be great, actually. But could you first show me a place I could check into for a number of days I’ll be staying?”

“Of course! You could come stay at the hotel I’m staying at, that way it will be easier to show you around and you can tell me more about America” 

Ryan was about to lose his cool. How could this man be so adorable and innocent?! Oh, the things Ryan wanted to do to Gavin in bed kept racing through his mind and caused his face to turn a light shade of pink.

“You know, that sounds like a great idea Gavin.” 

Gavin beamed at the praise Ryan had given him and quickly took Ryan’s hand in his. Ryan only had a split second to grab his bag before the British man was dragging him through the streets of Germany. 

There was one thing Ryan was for sure he needed to do before leaving Germany and his name was Gavin Free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me, I almost forgot to post today.  
> It's a slow build but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Ryan stood awkwardly beside Gavin as the younger man helped him check into the hotel to avoid having to deal with the desk clerks broken English. Ryan was just thankful that Gavin actually took the time to study the language while he was still in school.

As Gavin was settling Ryan’s sleeping arrangements, Ryan took the time to take in his surroundings (having been distracted by a stupid coin argument he and Gavin had gotten into on the way over here). Ryan couldn’t recall the name of the hotel but it sure was fancy. The lobby was nice, the floors seemed to be polished that morning and the small lights on the ceiling reflected off them in just the right way. Ryan took note of the rather large sitting lounge off to their left and thought it would be a nice place to read later on.  
Ryan thought back to a conversation he and Meg had on the various amounts of hotels Berlin had to offer and tries to remember if this hotel was one of the ones they looked up.

As the woman behind the desk got up to go and retrieve the room keys for Ryan’s room, Ryan catches Gavin looking up at him with a huge grin on his face that Ryan found absolutely adorable and how did Ryan not note of the obvious height difference between the two of them? Maybe he’ll use his height advantage when-

“You won’t believe this Ry, a room opened up on my floor after I went out for a walk _and_ it was the room right next to mine! This must be fate”

Ryan was surprised but he didn’t let it show. Could fate have actually brought them together? Ryan never really believed in philosophical topics like fate but this was certainly starting to prove him wrong. Whether or not that was the case, Ryan wasn’t going to say he was disappointed, in fact, the news filled him with jubilance.

“That’s great! Now there won’t be a chance for me to end up getting lost in this place.”

Gavin chuckled and turned back to the front desk as the woman returned with the keys. Taking the keys from her, Gavin thanks the lady and shows Ryan the way to the elevator. Upon entering the elevator, Ryan turns to Gavin to ask him a question.

“Hey Gavin, isn’t this place a little over the top? It’s nice and all but how did you manage to get rooms here? This place looks like a business hotel.”

“Oh, I have my ways.” Was all Gavin said to him and followed up with a Cheshire-like grin.

Okay, maybe this kid wasn’t as innocent as he first thought.

Deciding not to question any further the men stood in silence before the elevator dinged indicating the elevator had arrived on their floor. Getting off the elevator, Gavin leads the way to Ryan’s room.

“Your room, Misuer.”

“Why, you’re a scholar and a gentleman.”

Gavin laughed (god if that wasn’t the cutest laugh Ryan’s ever heard) and opened the door so they didn’t have to stand out in the hall. Inside the room, neither men took their shoes off and instead made their way through the small hallway and into the bedroom.

A four post bed with gold curtains stood against the back wall of the room and faced a dresser with a TV perched on top. Off to the side of the room were two chairs that faced out towards the window. There was a sliding door that Ryan assumed separated the bedroom and living room area.

“Ryan! You have a TV in the bathroom.”

Ryan placed his bag down on the bed and followed Gavin’s voice to the bathroom. He walked into seeing the lad leaning up against the tub and pointing up at a small flat screen TV that sat inside a cubby built into the wall.

“Huh, would you look at that”

Ryan’s eyes started to wonder Gavin’s body, watching as the Brit tried to reach the TV to turn it on. Ryan’s eyes naturally ended up on Gavin’s ass and appreciates the way the man's skinny jeans hug him in all the right places.

As the kids, these days say “Dat Ass.”

Ryan hadn’t known he was caught staring before it was too late.

“Like what you see?” Gavin’s voice was low. _Like, sexy low_ and Ryan wanted to know just what other notes the Brits voice could reach.

“I, um, I wasn’t-” Ryan’s face turned scarlet at this point and he had absolutely no clue what to do in this situation. It seemed to Ryan that not knowing what to do is starting to become a running theme.

“Just kidding. Now come on and start unpacking! We’re wasting daylight. There are so many things I want to show you.”

The lad ran out of the bathroom leaving Ryan (once again) dumbfounded. Did Gavin know he was staring at his ass just moments ago or did he just think Ryan was daydreaming? The gent stood there for a few more moments before making his way to the bedroom. He found Gavin sitting on his bed next to his duffle bag tapping away on his phone.

Ryan moved to his bag and started to unpack, putting clothing in certain drawers and hanging stuff in the closet. As he was putting his stuff away, Ryan contemplated asking Gavin out to dinner for the evening. Was it to early to ask? Ryan did only meet him a few hours ago and really didn’t know anything about Gavin other than his love for cameras and science.

Ryan hadn’t noticed that he had finished putting his things away and was just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Ryan also didn’t notice the pair of eyes that were looking him over.

“You done, Ryan?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m done. Say, Gavin, would you like to go out for dinner with me? After you show me around a bit, that is.”

“That’s a great idea! Then you can tell me all about America over dinner.”

_“Shit, he didn’t understand you were asking him on a date! Just roll with it, Haywood.”_

“Sounds like a fair trade for showing me around the city”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

And for the second time that day, Ryan was being lead through Germany hand in hand with probably the cutest person he’s ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://trust-me-im-a-urlologist.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr if you have any ideas you would like to see in fics just send a message my way <3  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trust-me-im-a-urlologist


End file.
